combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Tagg3r's Melee Tactics
We've all played a melee match before, be it on Junk Flea, Death Room, or even Rattlesnake. The simple fact is, melee-only matches can be played on most maps, provided you have the amount of players to suit the map size. Often, players say that melee matches are extremely fun, and are a good way to explore maps they've never ventured into before. Other players condemn melee matches by complaining that it is very hard to get a kill, and that it is even harder to stay alive. Well here are some tactics and tips to help out the melee-inefficient player: Head Shots The fast way to take down an enemy is (obviously) a nice stab or slash to the head. Headshots are easier made against novices, who tend to charge directly. Granted, headshots are harder to make when you and your opponent are moving around, but if you actually try to headshot, you will make a few lucky swipes. Crouching Sometimes crouching is effective when you are dueling in a one-on-one. You and the other player are frantically running in circles, trying to hack each other's heads off. Crouching suddenly is usually a great way to take down an opponent running in circles. Instead of running after him, crouch and wait for him! You will also be able to aim better, because you're not crazily moving about. Be warned, though: while crouching against a single opponent may work, it will not in the middle of a "feeding frenzy". Most likely, while you are slicing at another player, another enemy will deliver one stab to your head--a task made easier by the fact that you are moving slowly or not moving at all. Jumping Basically the opposite of crouching, jumping allows for faster movement and greater confusion. More often than not, your opponent will have a harder time hitting you. And when he does, he may scrape your legs. Skilled jumpers are great at delivering aerial headshots. Jumping, for less experienced players, can be a bad mistake. You will be hopping around wildly, slicing randomly. Do NOT do this. Instead, actually aim at your enemy. Standoff A useful strategy to use against less-experienced players, the Standoff is best used with only a single opponent. Back off while facing your enemy and stand still. If your opponent is charging you directly, you're in luck. Aim at his/her head, time it properly, and BAM. You just got yourself a headshot kill. Spamming Spamming is quite simple and notoriously common. Just hold down the left mouse button. This works better with a faster melee weapon like the standard M9. Mini-flanking Mini-flanking is simply attempting to get behind or to the side of an enemy. This is a great team tactic, and when properly executed, can earn more than a few kills for your team. Simply have one team member sprint past the enemy. If won't matter which guy the opponent focus on, you or your teammate. Both of you move in, and the player behind the opponent dives in for the kill. Mini-flanking is more challenging when you are by yourself, because there isn't another attention point your enemy can divert too. Mostly dependent on surprise and concealment, a player can quickly jump out or sprint past the opponent and deliver slashes to the opponent's side. Preying When faced with a large group brawl, do NOT venture inside unless you are really desperate for kills. Instead, stay outside the large circle of friends and foes (or just foes). Pick off any enemy that exits the group temporarily, with his or her back turned. Ranging Get any weapon with a fairly low range to do this (recommend M9). When you attack, strike from a short distance and you will be safe and you would get a kill. Backstabbing If most of the action is happening in a narrow, confined space, try and find a way around as to sneak up on enemies who are facing towards your friends and kill them from behind. This especially works well if the enemy travels in groups, as you would extinguish the group from behind before they knew what hit them. Also, the confined space limits the movement of the enemy you are trying to kill.This is recommended for Kill Creek as most people face off on the bridge. Weaponry The shop and Black Market offer a great amount of melee weaponry. Some players prefer a fast weapon, some players prefer a long-ranged weapon. Fast weapons like the M9, Sickle, Tracker Knife, and the M11 Tactical Knife offer quick, non-headshot ways to take down an enemy. Ideal for spammers and less-experienced players, the default M9 is the most commonly seen. Slower weapons like the Kukri, Bowie Knife, Ninjato,Tomahawk, Dom Pedro Sword, Survival Machete and Machete are extremely dangerous in the right hands. With larger ranges than faster weapons, you can hit harder from farther away. The Dom Pedro Sword has the largest range of all the melee weapons, surpassing even the Tomahawk. Using the secondary attack while charging is an effective strategy. Ideal for the more experienced melee user. The secondary attack on the Survival Machete is faster then the primary attack and should be use for easier kills. Other Melee Guides *Guide: Comprehensive Melee Guide for Beginners, Intermediates, and Advanced *Guide:-JAM3S-'s Guide For Beginners In Melee Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides Category:Walkthroughs